Springs are employed to exert forces or torques in a mechanism or to absorb energy of suddenly applied loads. Depending upon the configuration, the conventional spring has a number of types, such as helical springs, leaf springs, Belleville springs, disk springs, spiral springs, ring springs, volute springs, and so on. A conventional spring can normally be used to provide a load which varies continuously as a function of the spring deflection. It is difficult to use a conventional spring in applications requiring disengagement of certain spring components due to the fact that the spring components are physically stacked in parallel or in series. With a system already being set up, conventional spring parts are difficult to be modified or changed without altering the original configuration or layout of the system installed with springs. Also, it is extremely difficult for any conventional spring to be a contactless spring, to have certain ranges of spring deflection being free of loading, or to have discontinued piecewise deflection rate variation.